An American Pastime?
by Rosie King
Summary: When Darien dumps her and the Scouts toss her out, Serena decides to wreak her revenge on them. Not by running away, by suing them. And by doing this sets in motion a chain reaction that shows that not everything is as it seems.
1. Chapter One

I don't own Sailor Moon. The plot is all mine though.  
  
Serena stalked down the street, fuming. "Think they can treat me like this and get away with it do they?" She yelled at a post. Several people stopped to stare at her. "What?" She shouted at them. They turned and scurried away. She headed to the park and sat down to think about what had happened that day.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Darien, wait up," Serena called, running up to her boyfriend. "Serena, stop following me." Serena stopped short at Darien's harsh tone. "What's wrong?" He whirled around. "Just leave me alone, okay! It's over between us. I don't want to see you again!" With those last words he stalked off, not looking back. Serena wiped at her tears and left to find her friends, to confide in them.  
  
When she got there the door was locked. Dead bolted to be specific. She pounded on the door. "Hello, is anyone there?" "They left a little while ago." She turned to find Chad watching her. "What?" "They went shopping, had me lock the door so no one could get in." As he spoke, a taxi pulled up and the Scouts got out, all carrying backs and chattering happily. When they saw her they stopped. The silence was almost deafening. "Hey, I have something to tell you," she began. Mina interrupted. "Actually, Serena, we have something to tell you too." She looked at the others and they nodded. "We've all thought long and hard about this," she took a deep breath. "Your out." Her eyes widened and she coughed. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Your out. Please give us your broach." She held out her hand expectantly. Serena narrowed her eyes and tossed the broach on the ground at her feet. With one last glare she walked away. When she was far enough away, she started crying. "How could they do this to me?" she asked herself, sobbing. Then the anger came. It wasn't just anger, it was rage. She could feel it inside her, swallowing her.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Serena glared at the piece of paper that had attached itself to her leg and broken her train of thoughts. She picked it up and hastily read over it. As she read a smile crossed her face that could only be described as pure malice. "Well, well, well. Revenge certainly will be a dish best served by... me." She threw back her head and started laughing. 


	2. Chapter Two

I don't own Sailor Moon or any affiliated characters.  
  
Serena took a deep breath and forced a tear from her eyes. "Mom," she said, her voice quivering just enough. "What is it, sweetheart?" she asked as she walked from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. When she saw her tear streaked face her smile disappeared. "What happened?" "Darien broke up with me and the girls kicked me out." Ilene's face hardened. "What?" She nodded pathetically, mentally laughing maniacally. Ilene pulled her into her arms and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry." She let the crumpled flyer fall from her fingers. "What's this?" Serena wiped her eyes and fought a smile. "I don't know. The wind blew it to me at the park. I just shoved it in my pocket."  
  
Ilene read through it and her eyes widened. "Why don't you go up to bed? I'll bring some soup up for you later." She never took her eyes from the paper. Serena reached the stairs and turned. "Thanks mom." Ilene walked back into the kitchen and smoothed out the paper before placing it on the counter. Ken walked in minutes later. He kissed his wife and moved to the oven, sniffing at the pot simmering there. "Smells good." He caught sight of the paper. "What's this?" Ilene took a deep breath, preparing to tell him the story. By the time she was finished Ken's face was a purplish color and his veins were bulging in his neck.  
  
"HOW DARE THAT LITTLE PRICK DO THAT TO MY BABY GIRL?!" Ilene winced and tried to sooth him. One look at his face and she decided to tell him about the other girls later. "But, Serena had this flyer in her pocket." Ken looked it over and nodded. "I'll call them." They sat down for dinner, Sammy not commenting on Serena's absence. After dinner, Sammy went to do his homework and Ilene brought the bowl of soup to Serena's room as she promised. When she opened the door, Serena was cuddled up under the blankets and Luna was lying on the pillow next to her head. Ilene glared at the cat and pushed it rudely off of the bed. "Dumb cat, "she murmured.  
  
"Serena, baby, wake up." Serena yawned and opened her red, swollen eyes. "I brought you some soup." She sat up and smiled weakly. "Thank you." Ilene sat and watched her only daughter sip listlessly at the soup, instead of devouring it. "Mom... I-I want to call those lawyers. I don't think that they should be able to treat me like that." Ilene nodded. "I agree sweetheart. Your father is calling them." Serena nodded and began sipping at the soup again. "Mmmm, this is good." "Serena, I just want you to know that I love you and will always support you, No matter what. If you want to go through with this lawsuit, well, I'm behind you one hundred percent." Serena's eyes filled with tears and she hugged her. "Thanks mom. I love you."  
  
Ilene held her tightly as her eyes filled with tears. "I love you, too." She gathered up the bowl and spoon, tucked Serena in and headed back downstairs. Ken and Sammy were waiting for her in the living room. "Dad said you wanted to talk to me," he said, his eyes wary. Ilene glared at Ken, making him blush. "Yes, sit down. We'll be right back." She dragged her husband into the kitchen and glared at him. "Why do I have to explain all of this?" she hissed. He only shrugged. "Well, did you call them?" "Yes. We have an appointment tomorrow. She wants us to bring Serena with us, so she can talk to her and see if we have grounds for a suit." Ken nodded and they went back into the living room. "Now can you tell me what's going on?" "Honey, we're, well, we're suing Serena's friends and Darien." "Why?" Ilene laughed nervously. "Well, that's difficult to explain."  
  
Sammy gave them The Look. "Just tell me, I'm not a baby." "They hurt Serena, pretty badly, and we want them to know that they did and we want them to take responsibility for their actions." "How did they hurt her?" Ilene sighed. "You'll have to talk to your sister about that," she replied. "When are we going to court?" "We're going to see the lawyer tomorrow. After that, who knows." She hugged him and kissed the top of his head. "I love you." Sammy wrinkled his nose and heaved himself out of her arms. "Mom, gross."  
  
She laughed when he ran out of the room. "My babies are growing up," she said, her voice trembling. Ken pulled her close and kissed her with a fervor that would have made their children's eyes bulge. "Want to have another?" Ilene giggled as Ken nipped at her neck. "We'll have to discuss this later. I think the children we currently have will be wanting their dessert." She evaded his arms and lips and ran into the kitchen. Ken smiled and headed into his study to read the paper. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or associated characters. I do own Machelle.  
  
Serena glared at her reflection in the mirror. "Go away! I don't want you here anymore!" she shouted. The face twisted, seemed to change somehow. "You need me," it sneered. "You're weak. Pathetic. You're friends all accepted it, why can't you?" "I'm not weak," Serena sobbed. The face let out a harsh cackle. "You're weak. Pathetic. You can't do anything on your own. You pathetic crybaby." The words echoed ones she had heard time and time again. She sank to the floor crying. "You know it's true. I only want to help you become strong. You know what to do." When she looked up the face was gone, replaced by her own. "Serena? Are you okay?" her father called through the door. "Yes," she replied, wiping her tears. "We're late for our appointment."  
  
****  
  
Ilene grabbed her purse and her jacket and opened the door. The girls were standing there with their hands raised to knock. She stepped out quickly and closed the door behind her. "What are you doing here? You are not welcome here." Raye's mouth opened in shock. Usually Serena's mother was kind and soft spoken, but now, her eyes were hard and her lips were pressed in a hard line.  
  
"What did we do?" Mina asked. Ilene's gaze snapped to hers like a bullet. "You know exactly what you did. Now, get off my property before I call the authorities." She stomped to the car and slammed the door behind her, glaring at the girls as they walked off. Serena and the others emerged a few minutes later. "Been waiting long?" Ken joked. One look at his wife's face erased the teasing note from his voice. He started to ask what was wrong but stopped when her eyes swung to Serena and back. They drove the rest of the way in silence.  
  
Their lawyer met them at the entrance to her office. "You must be the Tsukino's. I'm Machelle Farrell. Please, come with me." They walked into the office and their jaws dropped at the décor. "Like it. I just had it redone. Please, sit down." She indicated the plush chair in front of her desk. "Sammy, right?" When he nodded, she smiled. "Do you like comics?" He nodded again and she handed him a couple of Sailor V comics. She sat down and got out a notepad and pen. "Now, Serena, tell me everything." She looked hesitantly at her parents and back at her. Machelle caught the glance, but her parents didn't.  
  
"Would you excuse us?" she asked Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino. They nodded and left the room, dragging Sammy out behind them. "Are you more comfortable?" She nodded. "Okay, start at the beginning." "I started dating Darien when I was fourteen and he was nineteen." Machelle held up her hand. "Did you ever have—" "NO!" "Okay, go on."  
  
"Well, we dated each other exclusively for three years, he told me he loved me multiple times, and then suddenly yesterday he told me to get lost, that he didn't want to see me anymore." She wrote for a moment, her brow wrinkled and looked up. "And your friends?" she asked.  
  
Serena took a deep breath. "Well, right after I left Darien I went to tell them and the door was locked, dead bolted. That had never happened before. So I asked the kid who works there and he said that Raye, on of the girls, had told him to lock it to keep unwanted people out. Then they pulled up in a cab and told me that I was out. That they didn't want me around anymore." Machelle reviewed her notes and looked up at her. "Is there anything else? The smallest detail could help."  
  
"They used to hit me. Not Darien, but the girls. They would hit me, give me bloody noses, trip me and accuse me of being a klutz." Machelle's eyes widened. "Did you take pictures?" Serena nodded. "Okay. Let's go meet your parents." They met up with the Tsukino's in the lobby. "I'll take your case. We have a very strong case here. I'll have the people on this list served with their papers and we'll get this show on the road." She turned to leave, but stopped and turned back. "Serena, I'll need those pictures." Serena smiled and nodded. "I'll get them to you tomorrow."  
  
AN: Okay, Serena and Darien will be getting together in future chapters. I will explain everything, don't flame me and please review. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or associated characters. I do own Machelle.  
  
Serena watched the mirror, waiting for the change. It always happened and it seemed to be getting more and more frequent. As she expected, her face did change. "You know not to fight it now, don't you? You know that I'll make you stronger," the voice was cajoling. "You know I can make you better. You're weak without me. You need me." She shook her head. "No." "Yes," the reflection nodded. "You do. You know you do." Serena started sobbing. "NO!!! No, no, no, no."  
  
Ilene stared at the bathroom mirror, it had been shattered, everyone denied involvement, but she knew someone did it. She suspected Sammy. Serena certainly knew better. She started to head down to the kitchen but stopped in the hallway. The mirror and all of the glass in the picture frames had been broken. "SAMMY!" she screamed. He came running. "What is it—" he broke off when he saw all the glass. "What happened here?" "You tell me," she said, using her best I'm-your-mother-I-know-every-move-you-make voice. He gulped. "I don't know. Maybe Serena does, she went tearing out of here like a bat out of...a cave," he finished lamely under her glare.  
  
Serena stared at the ground as she walked toward Machelle's office. Looking up was dangerous. Everywhere she looked she saw it. It wasn't her. She knew it wasn't her. She just wasn't sure what it was. She bumped into someone and looked up to apologize. She froze when she saw Darien's face. No, not his face his sunglasses. She saw her reflection. "No," she whispered, backing away. As expected the face started to change. "NO!" She turned and ran as fast as she could in the other direction, not bothering to see his reaction. She reached the park and sat down next to the glassy lake. It had once been a favorite spot of hers. She sighed, feeling an old peace returning. As long as she didn't look at the lake she would be fine. The face couldn't change her if it couldn't see her.  
  
Serena. She jerked and looked around. No one. Serena, look at me. "No," she whispered, her voice breaking. Serena, I want to help you. I want to be your friend. "Please, just go away." You know I can't do that. That would make me just like them. They didn't want to be your friends. They were just using you. I want to help you be better. "Stop," she sobbed. "Please stop." Look at me. I'll take it all away, all the pain and all of the loneliness. I can make it go away. She lifted her head from her knees. "Really?" Oh, yes. I can help you so much. I'll help you show them. I'll help you show them all. You will be the best. But, you have to help me first. "How?" She was staring at the reflection in the water now.  
  
Darien watched Serena, his arms aching to hold her. "Don't do it. You'll just end up hurting her." Then she started to talk to herself, he was too far away to hear what she was saying, but he caught tone of it. She started to cry, and then, a few minutes later she turned and stared fixedly at the lake. After nodding a few times she stood up, dusted herself off and headed back the way she came. Darien stayed a moment longer, burning a picture of her onto his mind. It would comfort him during the many lonely nights ahead.  
  
He finally turned and headed back to the city, still deeply confused about her. He ran into her friends on his way to the hospital he was interning at. "Hi Darien." He stared at them. "What?" Mina asked, self consciously running her fingers through her hair. "Well, I thought you'd probably be a little bit upset with me about Serena." Lita took a menacing step forward. "What did you do to her?" "Didn't she tell you." Raye coughed. "We, uh, we haven't seen Serena in a few days." "Why?"  
  
"We played a harmless practical joke on her and she flipped out." "What kind of a joke." They turned scarlet. "We told her, as a joke, that she was out of the group. We expected her to laugh it off, but she didn't. She flipped out and ran off. When we went to her house to apologize, Ilene told us to get off the property or she would call the police." As they said this they walked into the arcade and sat down. They ordered and kept talking for a few minutes when a man in a suit came in. he walked up to Andrew and spoke to him for a few minutes. Andrew glanced at them and waved a hand in their direction. He turned and headed straight toward them.  
  
"Are you," he glanced at a paper. "Mina Aino, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Amy Mizuno and Darien Chiba?" They nodded and he handed each of them a document before walking purposely toward the door. Raye was the first one to look at hers. Her jaw dropped when she read it. "What is it?" Amy asked. "I'm being sued. By Serena." "What?!" They all rushed to open theirs. "Emotional distress, battery," Amy threw hers onto the table. "The list goes on." "We have to convince her to drop it," Mina said frantically. "How? Her parents won't let us near her. Her lawyer would just add harassment to the list," Lita replied despondently. Darien was shaking his head. "I can't believe it." "Believe it. I suggest we all lawyer up." Their eyes widened in unbelief. "This is awful. I can't believe this is happening," Mina was saying over and over.  
  
The bell over the door chimed and Sammy Tsukino headed toward the counter, change jingling in his pocket. Amy got up and went over to talk to him. "Hi Sammy." He looked away from her and at the wall. "My parents say I'm not allowed to talk to you." "Why?" He glanced at her and looked away again. "They said you're a bad person, and that you did bad things to my sister." The bell chimed again and a sharp voice said, "Sammy, get over here." She turned and saw Serena standing in the doorway. Sammy grumbled, but did as she said. Amy opened her mouth to say something, but no words would come when she saw Serena's eyes. They were lifeless, cold. In her eyes there was a deep hatred that she'd never thought another human capable of. Serena gave her one last, lingering look and left without a word.  
  
AN: Tell me what you think. I hope you all like it, and I hope you all see where I'm trying to go with the character development. I accept constructive criticism, but not flames. 


	5. Chapter Five

AN: In this chapter I wanted to try something new, so this is from Amy's third person view. I wanted to kind of explore why she acts the way she does and what motivates her to do the things she does. Oh, and I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own Machelle.

Serena had Sammy's hand gripped tightly in hers as she dragged him along the sidewalk.

"You're not supposed to talk to them. The preliminary hearing is tomorrow. Machelle said we have a sure fire case, we can't lose. I want them to pay," she said darkly. Although he would never admit it, at that moment Sammy was truly afraid of her.

"Um, Serena," he said softly, "could you let go of my hand?" she only stared at him for a moment before releasing him.

"Let's go."

Meanwhile.

Back at the cafe Amy was shocked by what had transpired, the sheer emptiness had frightened her. She sat down at the counter, dazed.

She was losing one of her friends, her best friend, the one she had always turned to when things got rough. She didn't see Andrew when he approached and jumped when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," he said gently. She looked up with tear filled eyes and he looked around.

"I shouldn't really be talking to you, I've been called as a witness for the plaintiff," he took a deep breath,

"I don't know what's going on with Serena right now, but I know she loves you guys. She loves all of you. So even if she isn't herself and doesn't really remember that right now, you need to."

He wiped off the counter in front of her and moved on to clean the rest.

my was struck by the fact that, though he might be only a little bit older than them, he exceeded them all, even her, in wisdom. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked back to the table.

"Well, now that we've all been served we need to find a good lawyer and explain it to our parents. Well, to those of us who have parents." Amy picked up her purse and made her way along the road to her home.

She could only hope that, for once, her mother was actually home. She didn't see the car in the driveway and her father had left them years ago. It was all her mothers fault.

If she hadn't ignored them both, he wouldn't have tried to find love with his whore of a secretary. If she would stop ignoring them life would have been so much better for everyone.

She waved the butler away as she stormed up the stairs.

She didn't pretend to have it all. She didn't that was one of the reasons why, deep down, she resented Serena. Serena had the perfect life.

Her parents loved her no matter what. They would love her if she were ugly and stupid and mean. They wouldn't scream at her and call her stupid if she came home and there was a 'B' on her report card. They wouldn't ignore her for days on end, relying on the servants to care for her. They wouldn't because that's not how a real family would act. They would love each other, no matter what. That's why she wished Serena would just vanish. Because Serena had the one thing that Amy truly desired.

Love.


	6. Chapter Six

AN: I know it's short, sorry. I hope you enjoy it. P.S. I don't own Sailor Moon

Lita glanced around the hallway as she inserted her key into the lock and twisted the doorknob. The floor creaked and Lita froze, expecting to see her landlady. She was late with the rent. Again.

Her chronic lateness at work had forced her manager to demote her; unfortunately the demotion came with a cut in pay. It was getting hard to make ends meet; she was going to have to get a second job.

A lawsuit was the last thing she needed. She thought of Serena. Perfect, pretty Serena. How dare she even think about suing her? Lita stopped midway from taking her jacket off and laughed bitterly.

This is what had gotten her into trouble in the first place, this jealousy and resentment. She had been envious of Serena for as long as she could remember. Serena had a family and love and security.

She never had to worry about food, Lita thought bitterly. The girl was always stuffing her face with no regard to those around her. She wondered how Darien coped or, more importantly, how Darien's wallet coped.

She felt a pang of regret at her thoughts and sat on the couch. It was impossible to hate her. For all her faults, or lack thereof, Serena was a good person. She never complained, never argued. She would try her hardest to make her friends happy, even at the expense of her dignity.

She was the best friend a girl could ask for and how had Lita repaid her? By casting her down, by mocking her because Serena made her painfully aware of her own shortcomings.

Even in Lita's love life Serena reigned supreme. For as long as she could remember, Lita had a crush on Andrew. He, like every other person in her life, preferred Serena. Soft, blonde, petite, perfect Serena.

There was no way he could like someone like her, someone who was big, rough, outspoken and loud. Lita was everything that Serena wasn't. Why would he even give her a second look?

Then along came Darien and Lita had thought that she might actually have a chance with him. Might actually be given a second look, but no, he only pined after Serena. Lita learned that lesson the hard way.

She just wasn't that kind of girl. That kind of girl would've gotten the guy. But Lita wasn't that kind of girl and she never would be. She lay on the bed and pulled the covers tight around her body and squeezed her eyes shut as she listened to the neighbors fight. She was alone in her world and she always would be, she thought as a tear rolled down her cheek.


	7. Chapter Seven

AN: This chapter is more of a third persons view than Mina's. It's also longer, but it was easier for me to get into her head than the others. Hope you like it and as usual I accept constructive criticism, but no flames. P.S. I don't own Sailor Moon. I do, however, own Signy.

Mina stared at the cityscape from the balcony of her penthouse apartment. She had just gotten off the phone with her agent who had informed her, in no uncertain terms, of what a lawsuit could do to her career.

"The publicity," he said tersely, "could kill you." He had ended the call stating that he would find the best lawyer money could buy. Mina laughed and looked at the ground, hundreds of feet below her.

How had it come to this? How had she and Serena's friendship dissolved? When had it first started? Had she noticed, or was she too involved in herself and her own career to notice that her best friend needed her?

She walked back into the plush apartment and sank into one of the couches, remembering when she had first met Serena.

It was spring, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom and she had been walking down the street on her way to a publicity shoot for her latest movie. It was a beautiful day and she had been whistling a song that had been playing on the radio. It was all going so well. Her life, her career, it had all been so good back then. She had noticed a scrawny blonde girl walking down the street with a black cat. The girl had broken into a wide smile and run toward her.

"Hi," she said cheerfully, "I know this sounds weird, but I am completely lost, could you give me directions to the Cherry Hills Temple?" Mina had smiled, relieved that she wasn't some crazed fan and had given the directions.

"Thanks, you just saved my skin. My friend Raye would've killed me if I was late for our study group." Serena had studied her for a moment before smiling radiantly. "Would you like to come with me? I'm not a serial killer or anything, I promise."

Mina bit her lip. "I would really love to, but I have plans." Serena's smile had faded a little, but she only shrugged.

"That's okay. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." She turned to leave, but the cat didn't move, she only stared at Mina. "Come on, Luna. We're going to be late." Mina watched her go with a feeling of regret and to her shock, could feel her mouth opening.

"Wait. I can reschedule, if the invitation is sill open." She smiled hesitantly when Serena turned.

"We'd love for you to come, but you have to hurry."

Mina was brought out of her reminiscing by a sharp knock on the door. She hesitated for a moment before getting up and opening the door wide.

Signy Aino stared at her only daughter with disapproval.

"I get a call at this ungodly hour from my daughters manager telling me that my delinquent child is being sued by some little nobody." She pushed her way past Mina and walked straight to the liquor cabinet.

"Mama, what are you doing in Tokyo?" Signy sat down on the couch and crossed her legs.

"I'm on tour for my new album. I got here two days ago," she said, taking a dainty sip from her cup. Mina closed the door with a snap.

"Were you even going to come see me? I mean, if Arnold hadn't called you, would you have bothered to come tonight?" she asked angrily. Signy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Mina, darling, temper tantrums are not in any way attractive."

Mina shook her head ruefully. Leave it to her mother to bring up appearances at a time like this.

"Leave." Signy looked up from her whiskey. "What?" "Just leave mother. I don't want you here." Signy threw her glass at the wall where it shattered.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that you little ingrate? I made you what you are," she screamed, her accent thickening. "Without me you would be nothing, you little piece of trash."

Mina flinched at the insults, but stood firm. Signy strolled out angrily and slammed the door behind her. As soon as she was gone, Mina sank to the floor and hugged her knees, laying her face on her knees and crying. Her cries turned to sobs when she realized that she had lost the only good thing in her life. The only thing she had ever cared about. The love of a sister.


	8. Chapter Eight

AN: I know there's not much of Serena's point of view, but I wanted to kind of delve into the legal part of it. More is coming, I promise. I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own Machelle Farrell and Dawn Brookes.

Serena lay on her bed facing the wall. She couldn't sleep. _It_ wouldn't let her anymore. Not since that single act of disobedience.

She needed help, but she couldn't speak when she wanted to. _It_ wouldn't let her. It never let her do anything anymore. She couldn't control her own body. It was like being a puppet.

She couldn't eat or sleep unless _It_ let her. Other times _It_ would force her to eat so much she would throw up later.

A tear rolled down her cheek, but she couldn't wipe it away. _It_ twisted her body painfully. _It_ broke her arm and made her tell her parents and Machelle that it was her friends.

More tears fell. This was never supposed to have happened. She didn't want this

'_Oh, but you did,'_ a nasty voice whispered in her ear. _'You wanted to hurt them like they hurt you. You wanted them to suffer. You know this _is _what you wanted. I'm just helping you.'_

"No," she sobbed brokenly. "I never wanted that."

'_You did. Deep down you did, or I wouldn't be here.'_

_It_ had regained full control. She was crying again, but not a single tear fell. Her face remained impassive, but inwardly she was struggling.

While Serena lay, tormented, Machelle was miles away in her office.

"Hello? Dr. Tan?" she asked. "This is Machelle Farrell. I was wondering; did you got the pictures I faxed over?" She listened intently for a moment. "So, there's no way she could have done it herself?"

After he answered affirmatively Machelle disconnected and studied the pictures again. They were brutal. Cuts, bruises and broken bones. Like the broken arm Serena had come home with on Monday.

She was going to make sure those nasty, vicious little girls got exactly what they deserved.

Her office door opened and she glanced up, smiling expectantly. Her smile turned shark-like when her archrival walked in.

"Miss Brookes. What a…pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" Dawn Brookes' smile was as razor sharp as her own had been.

"Miss Aino's manager hired me to represent her, and her friends of course." Machelle tossed the photos onto the table so she could see.

"What are you going to say? They temporarily, over the course of three years, went insane and beat her?" Machelle asked sardonically. "This one is in the bag."

Dawn pulled some papers out of her briefcase and handed them over the desk. Machelle took them suspiciously and looked them over. After she had read a few pages she glanced up at Dawn with disbelieving eyes.

"You're going to say that my client is possessed? What like in The Exorcist? Are you nuts, it will never work."

"I'm required by law to notify you of the defense," she replied as she stood up. "I'll see you in court tomorrow." Machelle watched her go, her mouth wide open. As soon as the door closed Machelle was on the phone with a judge. Dawn would only succeed over her dead body.


	9. Chapter Nine

1

**Disclaimer:**I do not in any way, shape or form own Sailor Moon. I do own Dawn, Machelle, the judge, the plot and the words. Thank you.

Machelle cleared her throat and rose when the bailiff announced the judge. Machelle had been granted a big favor when she learned that Karen Blake would be the judge for their suit. Karen was one of the most conservative judges in the city.

"Alright, counselors. What's this about?" Machelle stood up and leaned forward. "Your honor, Miss Brookes is trying to foist the notion on us that my client is possessed," she motioned to Serena, sitting demurely next to her. Judge Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Counselor?" she asked Dawn. Dawn stood as well. "Your honor, Serena Tsukino has a number of injuries incurred when my clients were nowhere near her and—"

Machelle cut her off. "And I have had a doctor examine then and there is no way that they could be self inflicted," Machelle said, glaring at Dawn. Judge Blake turned to Dawn for her reply and Serena shocked everyone by standing.

"Your honor," she said softly. Judge Blake was shocked, but nodded for her to continue. "Let them 'exorcise me'. If it will prove that I'm not some kind of monster, then let them."

Two days later Serena sat in the middle a room in the temple and watched as Raye drew two intersecting circles around her. Raye watched her calmly, a small frown marring her forehead when Serena mouthed the words 'I'll get you,' and resumed her smiling. Her eyes shifted to her friends as they sat on either side of her.

Amy shuddered when Serena's eyes went to her. They were so empty, so unlike her friend. Serena was once happy, innocent. She looked to them to protect her and how had they done that? She felt an anguished cry build in her throat and blinked rapidly when Raye blocked her view of Serena.

"Do not look into the demons eyes," she hissed into her ear. The two lawyers sat in chairs at the edge of the room. There was also a doctor in attendance, in case of emergency. "It's time for the ceremony to begin. I require complete silence."

Serena sat Indian style in the middle of the circle, an unholy smile on her face. Raye walked around the circle chanting the sacred words. Serena didn't blink as she watched her friend circle her. Soon enough the ceremony was over and Serena stood.

"How do you feel?" The doctor asked. Serena smiled and turned to look at Raye. "I feel the same," she said sweetly. Machelle turned to Dawn, not bothering to disguise the wide grin on her face. "I'll see you in court." She put her arm around Serena and led her out. Serena followed, but as she turned to look at them, her eyes flashed red.

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about, didn't I?" Serena pulled her seatbelt across her shoulders and nodded. "I don't understand how they could think that of me. I don't know why they're doing this." She dissolved into tears and Machelle grabbed a packet of tissues from her purse.

Back in the temple Raye was pacing and absently chewing on her thumbnail, thinking of what could have gone wrong. "The demons grip is strong," her grandfather said from where he was standing.

"Is there anything we can do?" Amy asked, still reeling from the spell she had been under, if only temporarily. Darien was also frowning. "It's like she wasn't there anymore," he said softly. Raye froze and looked at him in horror.

"Pray that she's still there," She replied, her voice quaking. "Pray that the demon hasn't devoured her soul from the inside out."

Mina was tapping her foot nervously. "But what if she is gone?" she asked hysterically. "What if Serena's gone and it's all our fault? What then, huh?" her tone was biting and she started to cry. "What if we can't heal her? What will we do?"

Raye hesitated a long time before answering. "The only thing we can. We'd have to kill her."


End file.
